The Smallest Thing Casts the Longest Shadow
by MistressDarkness
Summary: About a month after Kenzi's death, Tamsin makes a discovery that will change her and Bo's lives for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've had this idea for a couple of months now. Since Broken Heart, Lost Soul is almost done, I wanted to post this story now, before season 5 premieres in Canada. This takes place about a month after the season 4 finale. The title comes from a line Trick said in that episode and I believe it applies perfectly to this story. And per usual, my starting a new fic in no way means I am giving up on my others. They are all still being worked on. Let me know what you guys think about this! I hope I do the storyline justice. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Bo sipped her coffee, leaning against the kitchen counter as she watched Tamsin sulk, sitting hunched over on the couch. She hated seeing the powerful Valkyrie reduced to a shell of her former self. Bo scoffed at herself. Who was she kidding? She was in the same position as Tamsin was right now, if not worse. All they had now was each other. The succubus had no idea what she would do if Tamsin wasn't still living here. The clubhouse already seemed so empty and desolate without Kenzi's lively spirit around. Bo bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the fresh wave of grief that washed over her at the thought of her best friend, her sister. It had been almost a month since Kenzi sacrificed herself, and yet the pain of it was still crippling. For the first two weeks, Bo refused to leave her bed. The only time Tamsin could get her out of her room was for Kenzi's funeral, which also took some coaxing. Bo would never miss Kenzi's funeral, she could never do that to her, but a funeral made everything that much more real, more final.

Bo poured another cup of coffee and sat down next to the blonde. Tamsin lifted her head, looking at the mug being offered to her, a sad smile on Bo's face. "Thanks," she said, taking a large swig before setting the drink down on the table. The two sat in silence for a while before Tamsin spoke again. "Maybe we should go to the Dal, get some fresh air and drown ourselves in alcohol."

Bo clenched her jaw. "Not the Dal," she stated adamantly. She definitely didn't want to run into _them._

Tamsin wasn't shocked by the brunette's tone of voice. "You can't hide from them forever." Bo hadn't seen or spoken to Dyson and Trick since the battle to stop her father from reentering their world. She had completely shut both men out of her life. She blamed Dyson for letting Kenzi go, holding Bo back, and forcing her to watch Kenzi walk to her death. She blamed Trick for not intervening as he watched Kenzi walk past him without trying to stop her.

"Watch me," she bit back. "They'll stay away from me if they know what's good for them."

"They're not entirely to blame." A brief memory flitted into Tamsin's mind. Just mere hours before Kenzi died, Tamsin had told Kenzi she needed to _"forgive Bo. Life's too short_." Little did she know how much irony and truth her statement held. She was glad Kenzi had made peace with Bo before she left this world; she couldn't imagine the increased level of pain Bo would be going through if Kenzi hadn't forgiven Bo. And now it seemed like Bo was doing the same exact thing Kenzi had, blaming others for the death of a loved one they couldn't have prevented. "Kenzi is…," Tamsin paused, still needing to remind herself of the harsh reality that her friend was no longer around, "was, Kenzi was stubborn. Once she made up her mind, no one could stop her."

"They could have," Bo retorted. "I could have stopped her." She squeezed her fists tightly, leaving shallow crescent shaped marks in her palm. If only Dyson hadn't have held her back, she could have ran to Kenzi before her best friend entered the cinvat. She would have made it in time, she would have.

Tamsin lowered her head into hands, gripping her scalp as she stared at the floor between her knees. "I should have known, I should have done more," she berated herself.

Bo's anger dissipated a little at hearing Tamsin's own guilt-ridden thoughts spoken aloud. "Tams, you couldn't have known. And I saw you fighting, trying to get to her." At least Tamsin had tried.

The Valkyrie has been too busy defending herself against revenants to notice Kenzi's progression towards the portal until the girl was almost there. Bo's frantic screaming quickly drew her attention. The blonde's eyes looked to the succubus, following her line of sight to the horrific scene as it played out before her. Tamsin slashed, stabbed, and kicked every fallen soldier that got in her way as she made a valiant last ditch effort to reach Kenzi before she took that final step, but it was all in vain.

Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut against the unwanted memories. "No, I should have…I didn't think…" she interlocked her hands behind her head, applying more pressure. "_'The daughter's heart_,'" she recited the words that were now forever etched into her mind. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

"What are you talking about?" Bo's eyebrows scrunched together at the blonde's ramblings.

"'_The daughter's heart,'_" Tamsin recited once more. "That was the key to closing the portal, that's why only Kenzi could do it," she said in anguish. "She knew," she shook her head from side to side, "she knew from the beginning, since the moment she found it in Rosette's book….she knew…" she trailed off, lost in her own remorse.

"What?" Bo backed away from the Valkyrie, disbelief and betrayal clear in her shocked features. "How could you…" she wondered aloud before her surprise turned to anger. "How could you keep this from me?!" Bo screamed at the Valkyrie, tears rushing down her face.

"Kenzi asked me not to tell you!" Tamsin defended herself. "At the time, I thought '_the daughter's heart'_ meant you had to rip your own heart out of your chest! If I even had the _slightest_ idea that Kenzi was going to sacrifice herself, I would have told you! Hell, I would have stopped her myself!"

"I told you! I flat out _told you_ last year that Kenzi was my heart!" Bo yelled as she stood up. What more proof did Tamsin need?! She glared down at the Valkyrie, suddenly unsure of everything she had thought she had known about her.

Tamsin got up from the couch to meet the brunette at eye level. Bo was trying to use her height to intimidate her, but Tamsin wasn't going to allow it. "I didn't remember it in time!" she retorted truthfully, that day in the woods when they had gone to save Kenzi from the kitsune being pushed to the forefront of her mind. If only she had remembered it sooner. "I didn't put two and two together until it was too late!"

"I trusted you! I thought you were on my side but you're just like Dyson and Trick! You played as much of a part in Kenzi's death as they did," she seethed through gritted teeth.

Those words triggered something in Tamsin, making her see red as she charged at Bo. She grabbed the succubus by her shirt collar, jacking her up against the wall. "Don't you fucking _dare_ try to blame me for Kenzi's death!" she growled adamantly. "The last thing I would _ever_ do is hurt that girl!" She shoved Bo into the wall for emphasis. "I didn't kill Kenzi," she snarled. Her mind replayed the scene before her eyes, Bo's words echoing in her ears. She couldn't ignore that there was some truth to what Bo was saying. "I didn't kill…" she tried to repeat her last sentence, her voice wavering, the strength and power behind it diminishing rapidly. Her hold on Bo loosened as she shook her head, her glossy eyes darting back and forth. "I didn't…" She felt as if her own power of doubt was working against her. She briefly wondered if this was what her victims experienced. She groaned, pushing Bo away from herself as she ran towards the door. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get out of that house before it suffocated her.

* * *

><p>Tamsin slowly approached the closed cinvat. Dust billowed around her shoes with every step she took. Rubble littered the ground. The smell of decaying corpses permeated through the air, making the Valkyrie want to gag. She could sense death and it didn't take a genius to figure out she was surrounded by it. Despite everything, her sole focus was on the large mound of rocks and boulders. Memories flashed through her mind. A raven haired young woman, standing in front of the glowing portal, a sad smile plastered on her face. Tamsin could still hear Bo's screams as Kenzi took that final step forward. She shut her eyes tight, trying to rid herself of the images, but they just kept coming. Kenzi's body had lain in front of her; Tamsin knew it was her responsibility to bring her to Valhalla. She remembered handing an unconscious Kenzi over and immediately being told to leave, before she even got a chance to say goodbye to her friend. She had argued, yelled, cried, and threatened everyone near her, but the only response she got was being forcefully expelled from the gates of Valhalla. She rattled the metal framework, for once in her life begging as she pleaded to be let back in. She had done her job. That's all anyone in Valhalla had viewed the most important person in her life, just another job to be done.<p>

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Before her despair could overtake her again, Tamsin gave into an emotion she was familiar with, anger. She grabbed the nearest rock next to her, heaving the large stone as far as she could at the cinvat. "Fucking prophecy!" she yelled as she tossed another boulder. "Fucking Pyripus!" A third one soared through the air, striking another mound of rocks causing a few to tumble down. "Damn you all for taking her away from me!" Her hands latched onto another stone, ready to send it down the same path the others had gone until a small whimper reached her ears.

The Valkyrie stood up, instantly on the defensive. "Hello?" she called, scanning the area. The sound hadn't seemed threatening, but this area had brought nothing except for death and destruction; she wasn't taking any chances. A few pebbles and sand slipped out from behind a pile of rubble. Tamsin side stepped towards it, a dagger in hand. She looked behind the obstruction, ready to attack. A blonde haired little girl shrieked at seeing the adult looming over her with a weapon. Tamsin's jaw dropped, thrown off guard by her discovery. The terrified child scooted as far away as she could, until her back hit the wall. Tamsin slipped her dagger back into its holster, holding out her hands in a peaceful gesture. "Hey, hey, it's okay," she said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." The girl didn't seem to be buying it after witnessing Tamsin's strength and rage. She curled into herself, tears streaming down her face. "No, no, don't cry." Tamsin groaned inwardly; she didn't do well with crying and since Kenzi's death that's all anyone had been doing lately. "I'm a cop, I'm one of the good guys," she tried a different tactic, crouching down to the ground to be at the girl's eye level. "See?" she said, pulling out her old badge from her previous life.

The child peaked out between her arms, looking at the metal object. She slowly lowered her limbs, her cries down to a mere sniffle. "I want my momma," she demanded, her voice wavering.

"I'll help you find your momma," Tamsin offered. The girl nodded, her curly locks bouncing with the movement. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"S'okay," she said softly, her glossy eyes finally meeting Tamsin's for the first time.

Tamsin gasped; she had only seen eyes that particular shade of blue once before in her many lifetimes. Those ice blue eyes that held so much love and affection. "Kenzi…" she whispered in shock.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows at Tamsin, seemingly appraising her. "How do you know my name?" she asked hesitantly.

Tamsin's breath caught in her throat. This little girl not only had Kenzi's eyes but her name as well? What the hell was going on here? Her mind kept telling her that this couldn't possibly be her Kenzi. Kenzi is dead. She was a human. And even if she did somehow become fae, only Valkyries can be reborn and Kenzi most certainly isn't…wasn't a Valkyrie! But every aching pulse of her heart told her that this was really her Kenzi, this was her moms. She needed to know for sure. "Mackenzi Malikov."

"Do I know you?" Kenzi asked squinting her eyes, putting her hands on the ground in order to lean forward to inspect Tamsin further.

Tamsin smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages, "yes you do, and I know you."

Kenzi still seemed puzzled, trying to remember the other blonde's face. "What's your name?" she asked, trying to jog her own memory.

"I'm Tamsin."

Kenzi's face scrunched up, "that's a weird name."

Tamsin snorted. That's definitely Kenzi, honest to a fault and unafraid to speak her mind. "Blame my parents for that one kid." She reached out her hand to the child. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe."

Kenzi stared at the woman's outstretched hand. "My momma told me to never go with strangers."

Tamsin smirked with a hint of pride; smart kid. "I'm not a stranger though. I know your name, you know mine, and I'm a police officer. Your momma sounds like a smart lady. She probably told you that you could trust a cop, right?" Kenzi nodded. "See? Then it's okay." Kenzi pursed her lips, unsure what to do. "You can either come with me, or stay here by yourself in this creepy dark and cold cave," Tamsin shrugged offhandedly.

The Valkyrie was not expecting her words to cause the little girl to rush forward into her arms, tiny hands clinging onto Tamsin's shirt. "Hey, it's okay Kenzi, I got you," she shushed the trembling girl, hugging her to herself. The feel of Kenzi in her embrace again, no matter what form she was in, brought tears to her eyes and a level of comfort that the woman had thought was no longer attainable. The fae stood up, holding the girl close to her chest as she burrowed her head further into Tamsin. "I've got you, you're safe now. I'm never leaving you behind again," she promised Kenzi.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow! I was honestly surprised at how much you guys liked the first chapter and the idea of this story. Thank you for all of your reviews! I even had someone write a review in Spanish, and sadly I don't know a lot of Spanish but I did get from it that you liked it and little Kenzi! Also, so clear something up, someone mentioned that fact Bo was blaming everyone else for Kenzi's death when she's technically the one who set everything into motion when she "bonded" with Rainer. While this may be true, you have to look at it from Bo's point of view. This is how she is dealing with Kenzi's death and how she is grieving; she doesn't want to be the reason her best friend is gone so she's blaming everyone else around her. I have another fic idea that goes more in depth into that, but I doubt I'll ever have the time to write it.

The chapters in this story will be shorter than my other stories (although I think is my shortest chapter). I'm trying something new for me, a writing style I'm not used to. I don't write fluff, but it's almost impossible to write a story involving a kid without fluff. If you've read any of my other fics, you'll know that I love writing drama, action/adventure, angst, etc. But this idea would not leave me alone and I really want to see it through, and it seems from your reviews that you guys want to read more of it which is really encouraging for me. And for those of you who love action and drama, don't worry, there will still be action and drama! I can't say anymore without giving away what will happen, so you'll just have to keep reading ;)

Again thank you so much! I hope everyone who was able to watch the season 5 premiere of Lost Girl enjoyed it as much as I did! And happy holidays!

EDIT: For some reason, the first paragraph of this chapter didn't show up when I posted it. It's fixed now so the beginning should make a little more sense.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Kenzi sat in the passenger seat of Tamsin's newest beat up truck. Her feet dangled, not touching the floor as she swung them back and forth. She seemed transfixed by her feet disappearing under the seat before they magically reappeared in front of her eyes. Tamsin kept shifting her gaze to the little girl seated beside her, afraid that if she looked away that she would be gone again. She couldn't make sense of what was going on, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was just glad Kenzi was back with them again, even if she was only five years old.

The small blonde tired of her game, turning to stare at the driver. "Sooooo, where we goin'?"

"We're going to visit a friend, to see if she can help us," Tamsin answered, trying to be as honest as possible while not revealing too much and scaring her again.

"Do I know her?" Kenzi asked curiously, her feet still swinging despite her attention now fully being on Tamsin.

"Yes, she's your friend too."

"She a cop too?"

"Sort of," Tamsin responded. "She's a private investigator." Kenzi's face scrunched up as she tried to figure out what Tamsin had said. The fae chuckled, damn she was cute when she was confused. "It's a type of cop," the older woman simplified it. Tamsin made a mental note to try not to use such big words. She wasn't used to being around kids, ever.

"Oh." She looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by. The truck came to a stop in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"We're here," Tamsin announced.

"In there?" Kenzi asked, not with disgust, but with genuine curiosity.

"Yep!" Tamsin hopped out of the truck, walking around to the other side to pick up Kenzi. The little girl already had her arms stretched out towards her, making Tamsin's heart warm. "Come on pipsqueak." She held her in one arm, the child resting against the woman's hip.

Tamsin opened the door to the crack shack, wondering what type of mood Bo would be in after their argument. She wasn't surprised to find the living room empty. Since Kenzi's passing, Bo had mainly stayed in her room. The rest of the place held too many reminders of her beloved friend. As soon as the Valkyrie had shut the door behind her, the brunette came running down the stairs. "Tamsin!" she said in relief. "I'm so sorry!" she immediately blurted out. "I was worried you weren't coming back after-" she stopped midsentence, noticing the blonde girl in the fae's arms. "Oh," she said, unable to come up with a proper response to seeing Tamsin holding a child that resembled her. "Is there uh, something you wanted to tell me?" Bo asked as politely as she could muster while still giving a not so subtle hint towards the meaning behind her words.

"What?" Tamsin raised an eyebrow, looking at Kenzi and then Bo. "No! No, she's not mine!" Tamsin rolled her eyes as she realized what this must look like to Bo.

A light tug brought the Valkyrie's attention to the bundle in her arms. "Who's that?" Kenzi whispered to Tamsin behind her hand, closely monitoring their interaction.

Tamsin smiled gently, "that's Bo."

Kenzi stared at Bo for a moment before replying, "sounds like a boy's name."

Tamsin laughed, the pleasant sound surprising the succubus even more than the child had; she hadn't heard Tamsin laugh nor seen her smile since before Kenzi's death. "Her full name is Isabeau, but she goes by Bo for short."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," Kenzi said, drawing out the word to signify her understanding. "That's pretty."

"Thank you," Bo told the child. "It was my grandmother's name."

Kenzi looked over at Bo, wondering if she could trust this new person or not. "You said I know her?" Kenzi directed the question towards Tamsin despite her gaze being glued to Bo.

"Yes, she's like family to you."

Tamsin's words caused Kenzi to pout. "Then why don't I remember you guys?"

"We've known you for years kid, you probably just can't remember that far back because you were so little," Tamsin told the half truth.

A small "hmmm," rumbled in Kenzi's throat as she contemplated the new information given to her.

"Tamsin, what…?" Bo asked, utterly confused at the exchange between the two. "What do you mean I've known her for years? I think I would remember a mini-me version of you running around, minus when you were actually your own mini-me."

Tamsin looked at her, holding the succubus' gaze with an intense level of seriousness. "Take a closer look Bo."

Bo didn't know what was going on, but something in the Valkyrie's tone urged her to just do as she said. She looked over the small girl, not noticing anything familiar until she stared into her slate blue eyes. A quick image of Kenzi replaced the child in front of her. She shook her head to clear her mind. She took a step back, eyes wide. "No, it can't be…" she breathed. Her heart beat so hard she thought it was going to burst through her chest. "Kenzi?" she asked, afraid to get her hopes up but unable to deny the uncanny resemblance to her best friend. Bo's eyes shifted between the girl and Tamsin at a rapid rate, needing an answer.

"It's Kenzi," Tamsin replied back softly, a tender smile gracing her lips.

Those two simple words, no matter how impossible they may seem, filled the aching void inside Bo's chest. Her chocolate brown orbs settled on Kenzi again, taking in every detail of the younger version of her best friend. She even had the two little specks at the corner of her mouth like Kenzi had. She looked very similar to the picture she had seen of Kenzi at her aunt's trailer during the Baba Yaga debacle except she was younger.

"Why are you crying?" Kenzi asked, wondering why this new woman was suddenly so sad at seeing her again.

Bo didn't even realize a silent stream of tears had begun trailing down her face until the girl's caring words broke through her thoughts. Tiny fingers reached out to brush away the tears. Bo smiled, "I'm crying because I'm happy." Her hand came up to take the small one into her own. It fit so perfectly in her grasp. "I've missed you so much Kenzi," she whispered to the girl, knowing the child wouldn't be able to understand the full extent of her words, but needing to say them anyways.

"S'okay," the little girl responded back. "I'm here now." And in that moment, Bo could have sworn it was her Kenzi reassuring her everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Before anyone asks, yes I'm still working on my other stories. I have half of the next chapter of Broken Heart, Lost Soul done so that will most likely be my next update. My mom just had surgery right before Christmas so I've been really busy. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year! I love all of the reviews I'm getting for this story, it's encouraging me to write fics outside of my comfort zone now that I know you guys like it :) Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kenzi sat on the couch in the living room. She held the remote control, unknowingly facing it the wrong way as she attempted to change the channel. She frowned, hitting several buttons that apparently did nothing. She shook the remote, closing one eye to get a better look at the device that refused to work like she wanted it to.

Bo and Tamsin stood in the kitchen watching the girl as they spoke in hushed whispers. The succubus couldn't seem to take her eyes off of little Kenzi. "What…" Bo began, so many questions swirling through her head it was hard to organize her thoughts. "How can Kenzi be back, and why is she a child?"

Tamsin shook her head, "I honestly have no idea how or why she's here. Last I knew she was in Valhalla, set to live out the rest of her afterlife there."

"Where did you find her?" Bo directed her question to the Valkyrie even though she was still staring at Kenzi in awe.

"I went back to the cinvat," Tamsin admitted. She had gone seeking closure, yet what she had found was a new beginning. "Kenzi was hiding in the rubble."

"She was in the same place she died?" Bo mused. "Kenzi said that's how Dyson found you. He was searching the area of the accident where your truck went off the cliff when he saw you in the bushes." She was trying to put the pieces of this jumbled puzzle together. "Has she been reborn? Does this mean she's a Valkyrie now?"

"That's what confuses me. You can't just become a Valkyrie; you're either born one or you're not. The same with all other fae. You were born a succubus. Kenzi, on the other hand, was born a human. This shouldn't be possible." Tamsin ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "And what's with the blonde hair?!"

Bo chuckled, caught off guard by Tamsin's random side tangent. "She's naturally blonde. I saw a picture of her when she was about eight years old and she had curly blonde hair like she does now."

Tamsin's nose scrunched upwards, "I like it better dark. This is going to take some getting used to."

"Really? Kenzi, a human, dies and suddenly reappears in our lives in the form of a child who is currently sitting on our couch and your main concern is her hair color?" Bo asked in disbelief.

The Valkyrie shrugged. "It was a valid question."

Bo rolled her eyes. Quiet overtook the room except for the soft murmurs of the television coming from the living room. Bo pursed her lips, her tone somber. "Tamsin…"

"It's fine Bo, water under the bridge," Tamsin brushed her off, knowing what was coming and wanting to avoid the emotion-filled conversation.

"No it's not fine," she said sorrowfully. "I had no right to say those things to you. I was a real ass and you've been nothing but supportive through this whole thing. I was just angry and upset and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry." Regret and guilt swam in Bo's eyes.

"Thanks," Tamsin said, appreciating the gesture. In return, she decided to be honest with the succubus, "there's not a day that goes by that I don't curse myself for not figuring out what '_the daughter's heart_' meant sooner," she said sincerely. "I screwed up. And it cost Kenzi her life."

"No," Bo stopped her train of thought. "We all had a part to play in the lead up to Kenzi's death, but in the end, it was not our decision, it was hers." With Kenzi being back in their lives, Bo was able to think clearly and with a level head; she was able to see the truth. "We need to stop blaming ourselves." She paused, realizing she was the one that statement applied to most. "_I_ need to stop blaming everyone else," she reiterated.

Tamsin placed her hand over Bo's, lacing their fingers together, giving a gentle yet reassuring squeeze. "I agree. We can't let this tear us apart. And look at it this way, if we hadn't have fought, I wouldn't have gone back to the cinvat and found Kenzi. So everything turned out alright. Okay?"

Bo looked down at their hands before returning her gaze to meet green eyes. She nodded with a small smile, "okay." She took that as her cue to move on to the topic at hand. "On that note of sticking together, I think we should call Dyson. He can smell fae so he'd be able to tell us if Kenzi is a Valkyrie right?"

"At the very least he'd be able to tell us if she doesn't smell human," Tamsin agreed. It must have taken a lot for Bo to suggest Dyson coming over. It seemed like the brunette really was making an effort to move forward.

"But wait," Bo said, recalling a case she and Kenzi had helped Dyson with two years ago when they had gone undercover at a high school. "Dyson can't smell fae until they reach puberty." Kenzi was definitely nowhere near that age yet.

"True, but Valkyries are different since we have multiple lives. Valkyries only go through puberty once, in our first life. Each time we are reborn, the hormones that produce that 'fae' smell are still there. Our growth spurts skip over the period of time a normal person or fae would go through puberty, thank god. Doing that once is enough for me."

Despite being in the fae world for five years, there was still so much Bo didn't know; she seemed to learn something new every day. She took the Valkyrie's word on it, assuming she would know more about her own kind than anyone. "Should we bring her to Trick and have Dyson meet us there? He might be able to help us figure out what's going on and why she's here," Bo asked, trying to push aside the grudge she had held, if not for her sake then for Kenzi's.

Tamsin pursed her lips, her green eyes shifting to the girl grumbling on the couch at the remote. "Not yet. I don't want to introduce her to everyone all at once and freak her out. She was already scared when I found her, I don't want to frighten her again by bringing her to another new place. She doesn't remember us Bo. We can't risk anything that would cause her to distrust us."

Bo studied Tamsin's expression, seeing the way it hurt her to talk about Kenzi being afraid of her. "Alright," she said, understanding her point of view. She knew Tamsin had Kenzi's best interests at heart. Both of them would do whatever it took to protect the friend they accepted as family. "It's weird to think of the Dal as being an unfamiliar place to Kenzi of all people."

Tamsin smirked, "I know. I-" before she could continue, a loud noise filled the room, interrupting their private conversation. The women looked over to see a wide-eyed Kenzi frantically hitting buttons to try to get the volume back down from the deafening level it was now at.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kenzi apologized while still trying to figure out how to fix the mess she had made.

Bo walked over to her, hitting the down button until the television was at a normal volume again. Kenzi looked up at her sheepishly, a guilty grin on her face. Bo couldn't help but smirk back at her, "it's okay hun." She sat down on the couch, "now what were you trying to do?"

Kenzi's bottom lip jutted out. "I can't find cartoons."

"Is that all?" Bo smiled. "Here," she pointed out the correct button on the remote to change channels. Kenzi hit it a few times, her line of sight going from the remote, back to the T.V., back to the remote, and to the T.V. once more until she finally found the Looney Tunes. "There ya go, good job." Kenzi's face lit up with joy at the praise she received.

Bo settled in, ready to watch T.V. with her best friend like nothing had changed, minus the choice of show. Normally they went for movie marathons but given the girl's current age, this seemed like a better option anyways. As long as it wasn't teletubies; then they might have a problem.

Kenzi eyed Bo sitting on the other end of the couch. She bit her lip, knowing what she wanted to do but wondering if it was appropriate or not in this situation. She finally made a split second decision while the woman was lost in her own thoughts. Before Bo even knew what happened, she felt a small warm body pressed into her side as Kenzi drew her feet up, snuggling into the brunette. Bo tensed at first from the unexpected touch. She looked down at the small bundle curled into her, quickly relaxing as she wrapped her arm around Kenzi's shoulders. Now it really felt like old times again, since neither woman ever really had a problem with invading the other's personal space. The feel of the young girl against her brought an overwhelming calming peace to the succubus she hadn't felt in weeks. Kenzi's head rested on Bo as she seemed to become entranced by the movement on the screen. Kenzi wasn't sure how or why, but she felt comfortable here in this run down building and with these people.


End file.
